wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Atlas the Floof Bean
A T L A S This character belongs to Kisho_Shepsky. Do not steal/edit/use without permission or I will steal your chips ÙwÚ. Coding by AvalonCat. A P P E A R A N C E " I'm complicated, I know.." Atlas seems like a Sandwing of some sort at first glace, due to her colors. Her main scales are a pale pale brownish tan while her underbelly and fluff colors are a very light, almost white brown. Her eyes are a striking bright blue. She has four large wings ( like any Silkwing) that are covered in soft fluff. It surprisingly doesn't affect her flying all that much, as the fluff is very light. "Rawr! Did I scare you?!" Atlas has a large mane of fluff around her chest and neck, along with tufts of her ears, ankles, wrists, wing membranes, and tail tip. Her normal scales have a fuzzy texture to the touch. P E R S O N A L I T Y "You probably think i'm crazy, and... your right" Atlas is a very sweet and easy-going dragon. She is always willing to help in any way necessary. But, when a dragon attempts to take advantage of her kindness, she wont be as sweet. Growing up as a Leafwing in a jungle full of deadly things and taught her how to survive. She is always carrying something that is poisonous to some extent "Seriously? I'm smarter than I look, y'know " In short, She is a very bubbly dragon who can also be slightly dangerous. S K I L L S * Due to living in the Poison Jungle, she has gotten better at climbing * Good at making deadly poisons H I S T O R Y "I really miss her, k'now.. I hope to see them again one day.." Atlas never knew her mother, as she was left to the mercy of the Poison jungle before she even hatched. Luckily for her, two Leafwings happened to stumble upon her. They brought her to the leader of their small Leafwing group, who took her in to raise as their own dragonet. Atlas grew up happily with Oak and Dewdrop, her adoptive parents. And when she was around 2 years old, her parents hatched another egg, a small dragonet named Fern. Fern and Atlas quickly formed a very close bond, never wanting to leave each other's side. Atlas would bring Fern to and from their school. She taught her how to climb better and they did anything that siblings would do. When Atlas was around 5 years old, she wanted to know more about herself, she tried asking her parents but they refused to give up anything. She eventually turned to her teachers, asking them about the other tribes. The teachers reluctantly gave her a book about these other tribes ( IE: Hivewings and Silkwings) and she quickly read through it She learned that she wasn't a Leafwing, but a Silkwing. She told her close friend, a pretty Leafwing named Daffodil, who told Atlas that her real parents were probably at the hives. She was by now determined to find her mother. That night, she packed and set off. But to her dismay, Dewdrop stopped her. She planned to set out when she was 7. By then, she would be able to fly and could find her mother. So she waited.. The minute Atlas stepped out of her cocoon, she wanted to fly. Her wings were covered in a seemingly thick coat of fur, but to the touch, it was very light and thin. It was the same pale brown-tan color of her underscales. A large, dark spot was on the top of her larger wings, like an eye of some sort. She practiced flying for a while before finally packing her stuff and making her way to the hives. Fern, who was now 5, tried to stop her but Atlas just sat her down and promised her she'd be back. Atlas took to the skies, wearing only a woven grass satchel and cloak. She flew for a few days before finally reaching the hives. She was nervous, her talons twitching at the sight of the Hivewings. She knew that she'd never be able to get by them, no matter what. She eventually landed and made her way quickly and quietly to the hives. she hid her fur and tried to avoid being seen. It was hard not to yell and slash at the Hivewing's face every time the mistreated a Silkwing. She quickly backed out and flew back to her home. Fern was overjoyed to see her, and her adoptive parents were confused. And that's where she is to this day. T R I V I A *She was based off of the Atlas moth! *Atlas name was originally going to be called Mothball *Atlas has a Fanfiction written about her, although it is very outdated *She's a fluffy Silkwing! A Subspecies made by a lovely user on here ( I got permission!) * Her full name is this: Atlas Mothball ( MOthball is her middle name, dragons don't have last names ;w;) G A L L E R Y blankicon.png R E L A T I O N S H I P S * Fern: Possibly her best and closest friend * Oak: She loves oak, sees him as her father. * Dewdrop: Atlas loves Dewdrop and turns to her when shes upset * Daffodil: Close childhood friend * Gecko: ?? * Rainy:She likes Rainy * Otter: She doesn't have strong feelings for the Mudwing * Tempest: She dosen't think much of the Hybrid * Shimmer: Atlas thinks Shimmer is funny and sweet * Firework: Atlas is scared of Firework, and hates her.. * Seal: She likes Seal, She hopes that no one will take advantage of the hybrids hospitality though Category:SilkWings Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Characters